Lady Tohsaka of Camelot
by Kasume Kakahashi
Summary: History is retold. Three beings are taken into a new world.Rin and her companions are taken into the time of King Arthuria himself.To save him, a mysterious man sent them there. Will they be able to save the king and change history? Chapter 2 is in!
1. Fateful Morning in Fuyuki City

Lady Tohsaka of Camelot

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own on any of the characters in this fan fiction. 

Note: All italic letters are the character's thoughts. Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter 1: Fateful Morning in Fuyuki City

* * *

It was a normal morning in Fuyuki City. Everything was on the right track except for… 

"WHAT?!!! It's that time already?!!! I'm late!!!" shouted a young girl of black hair, still wearing a white nightgown.

The girl was a mage, a person of strong and special magical powers. Her own family was one of the three families that fought in the Holy Grail War (Tohsaka, Matou/ Makiri, Einzbern), a war fought only by seven mages known as Masters and seven epic spirits known as Servants, for generations. Many don't know about the war or what she has become. For a mage, hiding your identity is a must. A lot of mages suffer and risk their lives trying to win the War. The girl, being the family's heir, also fought in the War and failed to return the Grail to her family. The winner of the 5th Holy Grail War was an Emiya. The novice master, Emiya Shirou. Losing is heartbreak, yes, but for a girl having the blood of a Tohsaka, no tears nor weaknesses must be shed. It might be heartbreak but the more heartbreaking event in the War is if you had a strange feeling for you Servant and at the end, you'll lose him/her.

The girl stared at the horizon, imaging, wishing her Servant was back with her. She didn't realize that time was testing her.

_It has been two months since I last saw Archer. That guy, he was a fool until the very end. I told him to slow Berserker down but not try to beat him. Still, it's all in the past. I have to learn to accept that he's gone. I wonder how or where he is right now. Maybe in heaven… no, Servants don't go to heaven. But where do they go? _

"Ms. Rin Tohsaka, you're late for school. Please hurry up!" shouted her maid.

Rin Tohsaka, in her second year life, was taken away from her thoughts and got her clothes, put them on quickly and soon she was on her way to school. It was now 7:30 a.m. and Rin's limo had a major system crash and she had to run to school.

_Geez, if Archer was here I could just reach school in time!_

Not thinking of what might happen, and if she can take running to school, she ran straight to the street not even caring to say goodbye to her maids. There weren't any people there in the street.

_Things can't go wrong again, right? I'm going to be alright!_

Turns out she was dead wrong. The weather changed from sunny to rainy. It was raining hard.

_God, this SUCKS! At least I got my umbrella with me… Huh?_

She looks at her bag and noticed that there's no umbrella.

_Shit, I don't have an umbrella! Damn, can this day get any worse besides me soaking in the rain and having a late record? _

Well, yes… while walking in the rain; she trips on a stone and lands on pool of water. She looked like a wet chick, soaked in water.

_Damn!!! Why now?!!! Huh? What's that?_

She saw a small gem of cerulean in color. It was glowing, talk about creepy. As a specialist in magical gems and jewels, Rin decided to take a look at it.

_Why would a gem be here? It's probably not mine so…_

She got close enough to get it but then…

_Wha…? Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh…_

The gem released a powerful blow that swept Rin away, causing her to land hard on the ground, fall on her butt and make her unconscious. The blow seemed to only be seen by Rin. Suddenly, a man in white robe with a hood holding a wicker came close to the unconscious girl.

"So… you're the one who can save my King?" the man said passionately.

He held his right hand up and a tattoo glowed from his wrist, letting him feel her Mana.

"Yes, the power is within you… you are suitable for the job. May your light touch the heart of our King. May you body and soul be reborn to our world. This time… will be the time of history's reversal. This world will become ours!" the man said as the tattoo on his hand glowed even more brightly.

_This will definitely make her come to the past. Wha…?_

But like the same as Rin, he also has fate issues. As usual, nothing goes according to plan. While Rin was regaining consciousness, the tattoo on the man's hand as gave a magical blow that, fortunately didn't blow away his hand, destroyed everything on the way and blew him away. The impact had a great effect on Rin and she still got unconscious. The blow created a big bang on the street. Poor Rin kept lying on the ground. On that exact street, Shirou always walks to school. Shirou was always early but this time…

"Oh no, I'm really late!" Shirou yelled while running towards that street.

"Oh no, it's that Emiya. I better get out of here," the man in white said.

By that, he cast a spell and disappeared into thin air. Shirou was on his way and saw Rin lying on the ground.

"TOHSAKA!!!" Shirou shouted Rin's surname as he began to advance to her exact location.

_What could have happened to Tohsaka? She's never been late nor has she been lying on the ground while it's raining._

"Tohsaka, are you alright?" Shirou asked while holding Rin up.

Rin was battered real hard even if no one really beat her up. She had blood on her mouth and head. She was in bad shape.

"Hang on, Tohsaka. I'm going to help you," Shirou said while positioning her at his back, preparing to give her a piggy back ride.

"Right! Let's go!" Shirou said, turning back the opposite direction and carrying Rin back to his house.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

At Fuyuki High School, Shinji and Sakura Matou aren't there too. Both students and teachers are worried about the four. All except… 

"I don't care if Tohsaka weren't here! I just wish Sakura and Emiya-kun are alright and as for Shinji… well, he might just have a fever or something. It's even better if Tohsaka don't show up today!" Ayako Mitsuzuri, the captain of the archery club, said.

_Without Tohsaka getting in the way, I'm definitely got a chance of snatching a boy this time!_

"But why, Ayako, do you hate Tohsaka so much?" her classmate asked.

"Well… she… I… that's none of your business!" Ayako shouted in irritation.

_I wonder how Shirou is. Sakura-chan too. It's the first time Sakura-chan has been absent while Shirou… has never been late like this. I'm sure he's only late. Shinji… well… good for him. He should learn his lesson for picking on the beginners! As for Tohsaka… she's better off away anyway. _

Ayako looked at the gloomy skies full of rain.

* * *

Back to Shirou and Rin:

* * *

Shirou was near his house now. As usual, things got pretty nasty there. On the sidewalk near his house was a puddle of mud. Near the puddle are small pebbles. By the time Shirou got near it, he accidentally stepped on one of the pebbles and fell into the mud face first. Luckily, he got hold of Rin just in time to save her from the messy gave. 

_Man, does this always happen when you're with Rin?!!! Good she's still alive and breathing._ _Well, got to get up and clean her up._ _Huh?_

He looked closely at Rin then realized something.

_Oh no! Her breathing… it's so heavy. I must hurry home. The rain is draining her energy… as well as mine._

He went back on his feet and opened the door to his house. By the time he got inside, a surprise awaited him.

"Sempai! Oneesan!" a girl of great value to Rin who came running said.

"Sakura? What are you doing here? I thought you were… at school already," Shirou said, putting Rin down gently on the nearby futon.

"What happened to her?" Sakura asked, very concerned about her big sister's condition.

"I found her lying on the ground. She's in bad shape. Her breathing is very heavy. I'll call the ambulance right away and…" Shirou was stopped by Sakura's hand.

"Sempai, Oneesan… doesn't need an ambulance. She needs rest. A very long rest. She might look battered and that she won't survive but she's strong. Proper care is the only way to save her now. Sempai." Sakura said.

"Hai, Sakura-chan," Shirou replied.

"Please bring her to your room. I will take care of her for the time being. You must rest too. I'll take care of her for you," Sakura said.

"Sakura, I…" Shirou couldn't just let Sakura do this but… he has no choice.

Sakura just smiled to him.

"Alright, you win," Shirou said, giving in to her demands and carrying Rin like before.

They arrived in the room and placed Rin on the futon. Shirou went to the other room and rested. Sakura and Rin were left on the room alone. Suddenly, Sakura put up a big smirk on her face, an evil smirk on her face.

"Rin, now that I have you alone, I'll make you pay for the things you've done. You left me alone on my own when we were kids so now you have to pay," Sakura said.

Sakura unbuttoned Rin's wet clothes and took it off her body. She was practically naked but Sakura didn't mind even a bit.

"Now, the fun will really start…," Sakura stopped her sentence.

_What? She's regaining consciousness already?!!!_

"Sa… ku… ra…?" Rin said faintly, barely staying alive now.

"Hmmm, so you won't die… ehh," Sakura said.

"Sa… ku… ra? What's… happening? Why… am… I… naked?" Rin asked her softly.

She didn't respond. Rin felt a very strange aura on her sister. It wasn't natural but it was quite different. Something was wrong. Sakura might have been possessed by Dark Sakura. Sakura got a dagger or knife behind her and aimed it at Rin's chest.

"Move and you'll die!" Sakura said while changing her appearance to Dark Sakura.

"No… you can't be!" Rin exclaimed, fully awake now but still barely alive.

"Yes, it's me! Dark Sakura and I are here to kill you now!" Dark Sakura said, pointing still at Rin's chest.

"Prepare to die!" Dark Sakura exclaimed.

"NOO!" Shirou jumped towards Rin and took the stab for her.

"EMIYA-KUN!!!!" Rin exclaimed as she got the poor wounded Shirou.

"Sempai." Dark Sakura said.

"Sakura, you… you… you're mine!" Rin yelled as old century (Arthurian) clothes materialized at her body.

"Now!"

Out of nowhere, the old man in white appeared again and threw gems at them. Suddenly, a black hole engulfed them and sucked them into an endless red void.

"Uh… oh, I think I just threw the wrong gem. Oops… hehe," he said before casting a spell and running towards it.

And thus, our hero and heroines are in a void to no return. Their fate is sealed and now they're on their way to a new world.

* * *

They guys (and gals)! This is my fifth fanfic this year! Hope you liked it! Please submit a review so I can write the following chapters just the way (almost just the way) you like it! 

_Belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to All!!!_


	2. Together in the Endless Void

Lady Tohsaka of Camelot

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fanfic.

* * *

Chapter 2: Together in the Endless Void

* * *

_Why? Why must Emiya-kun get hurt like this? It's me Sakura wanted but why Shirou? He shouldn't have gotten hurt. Shirou… Shirou… please be safe._

Rin Tohsaka opened her eyes slowly just to see that they were in a red void. She was holding the wounded Shirou's hand. It was unusual that she was still calm. Normally, she would freak out and panic but now she's only calm, so calm that everything was so quiet. There they were, floating to nowhere. She didn't have her jewels with her so there was no use in trying to escape. All she wanted was redo the past and help her sister all the way so they won't end up in their current positions. She was still wearing the Arthurian clothes that materialized a while ago.

_Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I took the wrong path. Maybe fate did plan this all along from the start. Me summoning Archer and losing the Holy Grail War, it might just be fate. But, this is such a cruel fate. Why? Why now… now that I'm so close to Emiya-kun? Why did this happen to us? Oh Archer… what should I do? What must I do? _

A sudden chill filled the void and appeared a white light ahead. Its blinding light touched her rosy white cheek and her clothes.

"Rin." a familiar voice came from above.

"Archer?" she asked as the white light suddenly took shape of the man she used and still loved.

_Is it him? Is it the man I truly love? Is he back to protect me? _

"Archer? Is that you?" Rin asked passionately, floating towards the white light.

"Rin, it has been quite a while since we've last met. How are you?" the voice said as the white light materialized and turned into that white haired man she longed for all those months.

She was near him now. She stretched her arms to hold him tightly. Forgetting everything about Shirou, she held tightly unto Archer's arm, letting go of Shirou in the process. She hugged him resolutely. He did the same. She looked at this man's face and after that, tears went down her face. He looked surprised but happy. He smiled at her.

_Archer, I missed you so much. That smile… it's still the same. He's the same Archer I've summoned before._

"Archer, I'm so sorry," Rin apologized to him, tears still running down her face.

"For what are you sorry for?" Archer asked.

"I'm the reason you got killed. If I hadn't ordered you to fight Berserker on your own…" her sentence was cut off by Archer's soft chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?" Rin asked him briskly while he was wiping the tears from her eyes and face.

"Silly girl, I had no more regrets when I last saw your smiling face. At least I got to see your concerned face before I left. I had no more regrets whatsoever," Archer comforted her, caressing her face gently.

"Archer. You'll forgive me, do you?" Rin asked passionately.

"Of course, I will. And, for the record, you didn't do anything wrong. It was inevitable that I died that night. No one, not even me, blames you for what happened. My destiny was written that way. And besides, it was two months ago. You have to forgive yourself if you are to accept reality. Rin, I never had that much fun in my whole life as both human and Servant. I'm not mad nor am I disappointed. I want you to be the happiest person on Earth. For me you are… the only person that matters for me now. Oh Rin, maybe it's time you had to forgive yourself and start believing in reality. I might not be in reality but I'm always here for you. Remember that," Archer replied with all his heart.

_Oh Archer, you talk too much for a man of few words like you but I like the new you. _

"Archer, I have something I haven't told you yet…" Rin paused for a moment, not even able to spit out a few words.

_Oh man, it's just a few words. Why can't I spit them out of my mouth? _

"Archer… I… I…" she took a big breath.

"I love you," Rin said passionately that surprised Archer.

"You… love me?" Archer asked.

"Yes, I do love you. I was so swallowed up by my family's pride and honor that I didn't have the courage to spit them out. I'm sorry if you had to wait this long to…" she was stopped again, this time with the heat and passion her lips had to overhaul.

Archer just pressed his lips against hers and went nearer to her. Their tongues were slipping towards each other like a choreographed dance in a dark yet passionate small room. Soon they forgot about them floating and the chills in the everlasting void. Their passionate heat filled their hearts and body. The kiss broke of in a matter of minutes.

"I always loved you too, Rin. All those times that I got you mad and those special times we were together, looking at the stars above… those were the times I always knew that I loved you. It was just like yesterday…" Archer said.

* * *

**Start of a Flashback:**

* * *

"The stars are beautiful tonight, are they Archer?" Rin asked him while dragging him to her room's veranda. 

"Ehh, why do I have to look as well?" Archer complained.

"Because your Master told you to!" Rin replied, annoyed.

"Alright, alright, I'm going!" Archer said.

Rin looked at the stars like a little girl, smiling happily at the star that represented her, the brightest star that her father showed to her as a kid. Archer just looked at her smiling face from a distance and smiled as well.

_Rin… you are always like a kid at night, when you see the stars here. The kid inside you is special, you know. But that is what I like from you, you like stars especially the brightest star you see. One day, Master, you will be able to reach that star and you'll be its core. I like you… I love you but now isn't the right time to tell you that, is it? We're in the middle of a war. Maybe next time, someday soon._

* * *

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"Archer." Rin said. 

"Huh? What's wrong?" Archer replied.

"I was just wondering. After Berserker defeated you, where did you go?" Rin asked him.

"Where did I go? Well… after I died I was on this boat in a lake. A lady in white spoke to me and told me something very unusual…" Archer browsed through his memories of what happened after he died.

"What was it?" Rin asked.

"Well she said that the time of their king's death is near. I must go to a forest across the lake and wait for someone there. That's what she said. After that, I heard battle cries," Archer replied.

"Battle cries of whom?" Rin didn't understand what it meant.

"I felt it was from Saber and Mordred. I think it was the Battle of Camlann. The battle that ended King Arthur's life and his son's as well," Archer replied.

"I wasn't just Saber and Mordred…" a voice from behind said.

"Ah, Emiya! You're all injured but you still can move?" Archer complemented.

"Emiya-kun, what did you mean by 'it wasn't just Saber and Mordred'?" Rin asked.

"It was the battle cries of both King Arthur depicting Saber and Mordred depicting Gilgamesh, you idiots!" Shirou said, still bleeding from the stab he got.

"How do you know about this, boy?" Archer said, floating towards him with Rin.

"A dream… from a month ago… it was Saber's dream and memory that allowed me to have and see it," Shirou said as Archer laid him down.

"So, you two are still connected. Get some rest for a while, boy. You'll need it," Archer said.

"Sakura… where is Sakura?" Shirou asked.

"She'll be fine, I think. She's in a different path, you see, and we didn't see her," Rin replied.

"Sa… ku… ra…" Shirou said faintly, he was fainting.

By the time Shirou fainted, Archer opened a new conversation.

"Rin, will you believe me when I say that the Tohsaka's existed at the time of King Arthur?" Archer asked her.

"Well… if there's a proof yeah but for now no," Rin replied.

_What's going on with him? There's no proof that Tohsaka's did exist and there's not even a single proof that King Arthur's time was here anyway. He… She's just an epic character anyway._

"Well, you see, I met a Tohsaka in King Arthur's time. He looked like Tokiomi Tohsaka, your father," Archer said.

"What? You mean you saw a Tohsaka?" Rin asked.

"Yes, there he was married to Aoi Tohsaka as well but he seemed like a Knight of some sort. I don't know," Archer replied.

"You mean he was there?!!!" Rin asked again.

"Yup, and I saw him talking to Sir Lancelot when I followed him to Joyous Guard, Lancelot's castle and…" Archer stopped his talking when a voice spoke.

"You're coming with me, Tohsaka!" exclaimed the voice.

Iron hands clenched her arms and legs, pulling her away from Archer. He was going to stop them but then another iron hand came and punched him at the head causing him to faint a bit.

"ARCHER!!!" Rin screamed her guts out shouting his name.

"RIN!!!" Archer also screamed his guts out.

A gate appeared and opened while Rin was forcefully entered in. The gate closed when she had disappeared from Archer's sight. Archer and Shirou where sucked into a threshold. Again, a new adventure awaits them.

* * *

Well, there you go, Chapter 2. It got a bit dramatic on the first bit of the fic. Probably because I'm listening to the Hunter X's closing theme. It's such a dramatic song. Rin, in this chapter, had Saber's wanting of redoing the past. I didn't really plan that but too late for tuning back now. Well, good luck at school everybody. Please submit a review. 


End file.
